


talking tides

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [20]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Menstrual Sex, OUAT Femslash Exchange 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina could not be more pleased with how her night is going: the town is safe, earlier she, Marian, and Henry had an excellent lunch together, Henry is spending the night at Emma's, and Marian is in her arms, exactly where she belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	talking tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> treat #1

Regina could not be more pleased with how her night is going: the town is safe, earlier she, Marian, and Henry had an excellent lunch together, Henry is spending the night at Emma's, and Marian is in her arms, exactly where she belongs. 

(It terrifies her whenever she stares too long, that once upon a time she had _killed_ her. She'd been grateful for Swan for quite some time, but this was another level, this was her happily ever after.)

And Marian is kissing her, deep and true, and she's been playing good for too long because there are _birds_ singing outside her window, and her fingers don't even itch to poof them out of existence. They do itch to poof away clothing though, but the moment her hand is at Marian's stomach, the woman breaks away with a tight smile. 

“Not tonight, let's go to sleep.” 

Regina is about to demand to know what's going on- but it feels a little too old her, and instead she lays next to Marian, curling around her body. 

The following three nights pass in a similar fashion, and while Regina would like to say the new her is patient and understanding, well, that's just not quite true. 

“Have I done something to upset you?” she asks the fourth night, after Marian's made a weak excuse about work in the morning. “Or are you not interested in sex anymore? It's fine, I just want to know what's going on here.” 

“Oh,” Marian says without trying, rubbing her neck. “I um...” 

Regina swallows her pride, asking the question that's been dancing around her head the past few days. “Do you not like our sex?”

“Of course I do!” Marian exclaims, staring at the wall behind Regina to say, “I'm on my period. I didn't want to make you um, well you know.”

Regina taps down on the ridiculous urge to giggle, teasing her instead, “You do know I use magic right?” 

“What? What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Well, one,” Regina starts with a smile, “I deal with various substances pretty often, much worse than blood. And two, the potion we drink once a week to keep away magical pregnancies- that has both our blood in it. So, there's really nothing new here. If you don't want to-”

Marian cuts off the rest of her sentence with a kiss. “I want,” she says, “I just didn't think it was an option.” 

“Anything,” Regina purrs, kissing down her body and banishing clothes. She pets her vulva softly, nibbling on her hipbone. “Tell me if it's too much.” 

“No, that's good, really good,” Marian says, rocking her hips slowly with Regina's hand. 

“Good,” Regina says, sitting up a bit to cup her sex better. “Orgasms can help with cramps you know, really you should have said something sooner.”

Marian laughs, more than a little breathless as she pushes into Regina's palm further. “You might have to punish me then.” 

“Minx,” Regina declares fondly, and a few more strokes and Marian's coming with a long groan. 

Regina spells away the mess, and doesn't hold back a smirk when she cuddles with Marian. “That was rather quick-”

“Oh, don't-”

“-was someone a little frustrated?” 

“Maybe,” Marian concedes with a kiss. And then meeting Regina's eyes more seriously, she says, “Really though, thank you.” 

“Always,” Regina says, and she swears she can hear the birds singing as she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
